


Fun at Comic-Con // (Supernatural Cast x Reader)

by TheGameIsOn97



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGameIsOn97/pseuds/TheGameIsOn97
Summary: What’s happens when Y/N gets an idea to mess with J2 at Comic-Con after Misha comes and gets her and Sebastian from the green room?





	Fun at Comic-Con // (Supernatural Cast x Reader)

Y/N was waiting backstage in the greenroom waiting for her panel with Sebastian. She, at that moment, was being annoyed by said Frenchman.

"Sebastian, stoooooopppp." Y/N whined.

"I don't think so, darling." Sebastian replied as he continued to throw paper airplanes at her.

"You know..." Y/N started as another paper airplane hit her in the temple. She sighed. "that's a waste of paper. And last time I checked, you couldn't make paper airplanes worth a damn."

Sebastian shrugged. "Well... I may or may not have gotten pointers from Misha."

Y/N groaned internally and maybe a little bit out loud. She should've expected this kind of thing from Misha.

Not even a second after she thought that, the door to the greenroom opened, letting said Angel in.

Y/N quickly grabbed a paper airplane and through it at Misha. Misha was about to say something when the paper airplane hit him right between the eyes.

"That's for teaching Sebastian how to make these." Y/N said. "He's been making them and throwing them at me for the past 15 minutes."

Misha laughed a little. "Oh, come on. You do have to admit they're pretty awesome paper airplanes."

Y/N rolled her eyes. "Anyway, why are you here?"

"They want us to join Jensen and Jared on stage." Misha replied.

"Do Jensen and Jared know?" Sebastian asked taking a break from making the paper airplanes and taking a sip from his water bottle.

Misha grinned mischievously. "No..."

Y/N grinned and stood up. "I have an idea."

*****

Y/N was now group texting with Misha and Sebastian.

Y/N: _Are you behind the curtain, Seb?_

Roché: _Yeah. Now, tell me again what we're all supposed to be doing._

Misha: _*rolls eyes* I thought we went through this._

Y/N: _Aw, leave him alone, Mish. Love you, Seb. :) Anyway, Seb's gonna stay behind the curtain and every once and awhile, stick the tip of the nozzle of the squirt gun through the gap in the curtain and gently squirt the backs of Jensen and Jared's heads. Not enough to where it'll be irritating, but just enough to where it might just make them a little bit paranoid. And while that's going on, I will be towards the very back of the room to where I won't be noticeable. Misha and I are both gonna have microphones. I'm pretty good at bird noises, so I'll start interrupting them talking a little bit by making tiny little bird noises. They'll probably start to think a bird got in the room somehow. Now Misha, Misha won't start saying anything until the very end. He'll be off to the side of the room hiding behind a few of those big plants. Once Jensen and Jared start to realize something's up, which eventually they will, Misha'll start his Appalachian throat singing. When he does that, they'll realize what we're up to and we can join them on stage to finish the rest of the panel. Now, Seb, is that a good enough explanation for you?_

Roché: _Yes..._

Y/N: _*smirks* Good. Mish, you in position?_

Misha: _Yep._

Y/N: _Seb?_

Roché: _How is it that you American say it? "Locked and loaded."_

Y/N: _Oh, Come on Seb. You know you knew that phrase. Lol. Anyway, let's do this..._

Y/N put her phone in her jeans pocket and held onto the microphone with one hand while she gently pushed the door open to room where the panel was being held. She discreetly closed the door and stayed way back behind the audience who hadn't even noticed her. Y/N quietly sneaked behind a giant ficus and peered through the leaves to watch Jared and Jensen as they were on stage.

"Now, um..." Jensen looked around the audience and pointed to a young woman who couldn't have been more than 20 years old or so. "You. What's your question?"

She smiled. "Hi. My name's Terra and my question is for the both of you. What would you say would have to be your most favorite, but unusual, Supernatural episode?"

"Unusual..." Jared started. "Like odd?"

"Yes."

Jensen chuckled. "There have been a few of those..." All of a sudden a tiny squirt of water came from behind Jensen and hit him in the back of the neck. He turned around confused, but there was nothing. He shrugged and turned back around. "Um, anyway, I think my most favorite, but unusual, Supernatural episode would have to be the one that Sam and Dean are barely even in. The whole episode centers around Darcy and Cas trying to find them. I believe the episode was called 'And Then There Were Two'. I thought the episode was pretty unusual, but at the same time very well put together. It was particularly good acting on Y/N and Misha's part."

"Tweet-tweet." Y/N made the noise softly into the microphone.

Jared leaned over towards Jensen. "Did you hear that?"

Jensen looked him. "Hear what?"

Jared glanced around and shrugged before looking back out to the audience. "Anyway, my most favorite, but unusual episode would have to be 'The French Mistake'."

Suddenly a squirt of water hit Jared in the back of the head making him turn his head to look behind him, only to find nothing there. He raised an eyebrow, but turned back around so he could finish answering.

Suddenly, "Tweet-tweet."

That caused Jensen and Jared to both look around. They both looked back at each other before looking back at the audience.

Jensen spoke into the microphone. "Did anyone hear that?"

The whole audience answered "No."

It's a good thing Misha tweeted for all the fans to keep quiet about the thing they were doing. It was amazing that fans loved going along with things they did. They were all so loyal.

Jared just shrugged. "Anyway, I really liked that episode since it got to explore how Sam, Dean and Darcy would act in the real world, our world. I mean, that was a pretty weird, but fun, episode."

Terra smiled again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." J2 replied.

"Now..." Jared said looking out over the audience.

The conversation of J2 and the audience kind of faded out for a second when Y/N felt her phone vibrate. She took it out of her pocket to see who it was.

M. Sheppard: _Look to your left._

Y/N quirked an eyebrow, but did look to her left to see the King of Hell himself, Mark Sheppard hiding behind another giant ficus. What did surprise her was that he was holding three squirt guns. He put a finger to his lips and told her to Shhh.

"Catch." He mouthed.

Y/N put her phone back in her pocket and held out her hands. She caught it and laid it on the ground so she could catch the other one Mark was about to throw at her. She caught that too and gave him a questioning look. She felt her phone vibrate again. She took it out and looked at it.

M. Sheppard: _Sneak over to Misha and give him one of those._

Y/N nodded in understanding and texted Mark one more time..

Y/N: _Hang on a second._

She put the microphone up to her mouth. "Tweet-tweet."

"Okay!" Jensen stood up and looked around. "I know I'm not going crazy."

Jared stood up and looked around. "Yeah, I heard it, too."

"Hmm..." Jensen looked around wearily before he slowly sat back down in his chair, Jared following suit.

"Alright..." Jared said slowly. "Anymore questions?"

The conversation faded out again.

Y/N had to stifle a laugh. She looked down at her phone screen to see a text from Sebastian.

Roché: _You're really good at that._

Y/N: _Why thank you, Seb. Anyway, don't squirt them again just yet. Sheppard's here. He's brought two more squirt guns. I have to sneak one over to Misha._

Roché: _Gotcha._

Y/N placed her phone back in her pocket and slowly started making her way behind all the plants that lined the edges of the room. She was very careful not to bump into anything. Once she finally got to where Misha was.

"Here." She whispered and handed him a squirt gun. "Sheppard told me to give this to you. I guess we're all ambushing Jensen and Jared. Wait till I text you again and your Appalachian throat singing will be our battle cry."

Misha chuckled softly. "Alright." He glanced over at J2 and laughed quietly. "They are really starting to get paranoid. It's actually quite funny."

Y/N smiled. "I know. This will help get them back for spray painting 'Y/N loves Sebastian! <3' on the side of my trailer last week."

"That was pretty bad." Misha commented.

"Yeah." Y/N mumbled before sneaking her way back over to where she was hiding.

She sent out a group text to everyone.

Y/N: Okay, I'm gonna make a bird noise one more time. Then, we're gonna use the squirt guns and take 'em from all sides. Misha, you get 'em from their left. Mark, you got 'em from their right. Seb, you got 'em from the back and I got 'em from the front. And Misha, remember our battle cry.

M. Sheppard: _This is a tiny bit evil._

Roché: _Says the King of Hell._

Misha: _He's got you there, Mark._

Y/N rolled her eyes and lifted the microphone to her mouth. "Tweet-tweet."

"Okay, seriously. Does someone have a bird in here?" Jared asked.

Y/N grinned and texted all three guys before placing it back in her pocket.

Y/N: _3....2...1!!!_

All of a sudden Misha's Appalachian throat singing could be heard throughout the room before Y/N started running up the center isle, and Mark and Misha started running from the sides and Sebastian started shooting water at J2 from behind them. Everyone was shooting their squirt guns and the audience was laughing and cheering while taking pictures and video.

Jensen and Jared just about fell out of their seats trying to protect themselves from the onslaught of water.

"Oh, come on, you guys." Jensen said while trying to protect himself. "I thought we were friends."

Y/N held the squirt gun in one hand while speaking into the microphone. "Eh, maybe. But, I needed revenge. And it is sweet."

The audience laughed as Mark, Y/N and Misha made their ways into the stage so they could join Sebastian who was already up their. Four more chairs were brought out with two being placed on either side of Jensen and Jared.

Mark and Sebastian were also brought microphones seeing how Y/N and Misha both already had one.

Once everyone was seated again, Jared spoke up.

"You know, Misha, that Appalachian throat singing is pretty impressive. And Y/N, perfect bird impersonation."

"Why thank you." Misha and Y/N said as they kind of mockingly bowed their heads in thanks.

Y/N then smiled and spoke into the microphone. "Thank you, everyone for staying quiet about what we were up to."

Jensen mocked hurt and spoke to the audience. "You guys hurt me that you didn't say anything."

Sebastian laughed. "Well, in all fairness, you two did kind of deserve it."

Jared rolled his before looking back at the audience. "Any more questions?"

A girl with the microphone spoke up. "Yes. Hi, I'm Ella. My question is for Y/N."

Y/N smiled. "Go ahead."

"When you guys were attacking J2, you said that it was for revenge. What were you getting revenge for?"

Y/N laughed. "Well, if everyone would turn their attention to the screen above our heads, I have a picture that will explain everything."

A picture popped up on screen, showing a shot of Y/N's trailer. It was a pretty good sized trailer, so the spray painted words had to be kind of big.

**_Y/N loves Sebastian! <3_ **

That was spray painted in red and pink paint across the whole side of the trailer. It even went across the door.

"And..." Y/N started. "If you look closely enough, towards the bottom of the trailer, near the steps, you'll see the lovely artist tag."

**_-Curtesy of J2 ;)_ **

Everyone was laughing.

"I haven't posted the picture on Instagram or Twitter yet because I was wanting to save it for a time like this." Y/N stated. "You guys are the first to see it."

"That still hasn't been washed off yet, has it?" Mark asked.

Y/N shook her head and smiled. "Nah, I can't decide if I want to keep it or not. You know? Sentimental reasons."

The audience kind of 'awed' at that statement.

Y/N looked back and forth between all the guys before speaking into the microphone. "It really is like one big family, isn't it?"

All the guys lifted up their microphones. "A good family indeed."

Everyone in the audience 'awed'.   
Don't you just love Comic-Con?!


End file.
